The purpose of this research study is to determine the amount of Cyclospora which causes infection and to describe the characteristics and duration of the the infection. Cyclospora is a parasite that causes diarrhea and other gastrointestinal symptoms such as nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, muscle aches or constipation that lasts for many days if not treated. It is found in food and water and is spread through low levels of stool contamination of fresh produce and in drinking water.